Gaze
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Goretober Day 14: Watching. Bellatrix wants to make sure that Voldemort never feels alone. (Warning for stalking themes.)


He said that he was an isolated man. That he would always be alone.

But he was wrong.

She was always there.

Always would be.

She would make sure that he never got lonely.

He downed a bottle of wine and pushed a plate aside. She knew his schedule well enough and she knew that he'd be going for a shower soon. These were her favorite moments. They were the ones he put off until it was no longer healthy to do so.

She watched him shrug his shirt off. It was tantalizing on its could tell by his shiver that he knew that she was there. Perhaps her lord was getting used to her presence because he took less time to let his pants drop. With a flick of his wand, water began a slow cascade, running in enticing rivulets down his pale, naked skin. Bellatrix followed it with her eyes, down his chest. To his belly button. And then a lower still. That was the stuff she craved. Bellatrix licked her lips.

For a moment she thought of helping him soap himself. Or at least to hand him the bar of soap-a fragrant and spicy scent, fresh pine, if she wasn't mistaken-but she refrained. If for no other reason than the knowledge that Voldemort usually hastened his showers if she made herself too obvious.

She wanted to draw the moment out for as long as she possibly could.

It would seem that she had masked her presence better this time around because his shower was longer than usual. If she were being honest, it was growing boring. She waited for him to close his eyes before pushing the shower curtain back and quietly slipping herself in.

She trailed her fingers down his spine.

The man shuddered and opened his eyes.

He ruined the moment with his shouting and ruckus.

"I said get the hell out of here!"

She would.

For the time being.

But she would be back the next time.

Equally as fun, was watching him sleep. He didn't have any hair to brush and lately he hadn't been brushing his teeth to avoid an accidental look into the mirror so he usually got right to bed. This was of no issue to Bellatrix.

No issue at all, in fact she fancied it more than watching him brush his teeth, she didn't find that particularly attractive.

Not like she enjoyed sitting at the foot of his bed, trailing her fingers over his leg. Sometimes she would wait until he was out for the night. Other times she would wait until he was on the brink of sleep; this she did when she was craving attention. More often than not, he would throw a punch or an object or a spell.

None of them ever landed their target.

So she had grown bolder. On occasions she would lay herself down next to him. Would wrap her arms around him. Would hold him until around six-thirty when he woke up. If she stayed any longer, he'd awaken and vow to be rid of her once and for all.

On other days, Bellatrix would be quieter. She liked to lay in his empty bed, drinking in the scent of his pillows or steal something from his pile of clothes. She tried to remember to put anything that she touched back; his distress at not being able to find his belongings never made for a good night.

It made for lots of fussing and more vexed vows.

On a most memorable night, Bellatrix had kissed his neck in the shower. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but he had been so startled that he fell out of the shower and hit his head. She had the honor of dabbing at the blood that gushed out. It was a shame that he didn't express his pain more, but she supposed that it was hard to do so when he was out cold.

No matter, she was glad for the opportunity to kiss it better. Happier still to run her hand over his smooth head.

When he woke, he dragged himself to bed and her wonderful night continued. She was feeling brave, so she bid him a soft and loving goodnight. He cringed but hadn't the energy to deal with her antics.

He was going to ignore her again. She sighed, he always did that. He'd go through periods of not acknowledging her.

Those were the best and worst times.

On one hand, she could get away with all manners of things. On the other, her own energy would wayne with each cold shoulder.

It was such a good night though…

So she opened his door and crawled into his bed.

He was fully awake when she curled herself around him.

That night he screamed.  
He actually screamed.

He yelled at her.

He said that she was driving him crazy.

Bellatrix smiled because he had done that to her many, many times over.

She felt as though it were his turn. He would know then, what it was like. He would know and then there would be a connection. A new connection between the two of them.

A bond.

He shouted again that he would have her banished, he swore that he would.

But it would be that easy.

Not a second time.

She tilted her head and came a waterfall of blood. It flooded the floor around the bed and soaked through the mattress. She wondered if he remembered banishing her the first time.

She had to admit that it had made her pretty angry. But she was an opportunist. She couldn't stay mad at him for too long anyhow. She rationalized that he had only done it so that they could eventually be together forever.

Bellatrix decided that tonight would be the night that her dear dark lord did just that.

"I love you." She whispered softly as she wrapped his blankets around his neck.


End file.
